Nightmare
by ssungra
Summary: Wonwoo merasa liburan kali ini sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya ia diajak oleh keluarganya pergi ke tempat yang dikelilingi hutan. Meanie. SEVENTEEN. YAOI. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

 **Support Cast :**

Choi Seungcheol

Yoon Junghan

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

 **Ratting :** T

 **Genre :** Horor, Fantasy, Romance, Action

 **Length :** Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer :** Alurnya Sungra yang buat sendiri ya~ jadi, NO PLAGIAT! Bagi yang merasa fanficnya ditiru, sekali lagi Sungra bilang, ini fanfic dari otak Sungra sendiri. NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT!

 **Warning :** Typo! YAOI! Wonwoo POV!

 **Summary :** Wonwoo merasa liburan kali ini sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya ia diajak oleh keluarganya pergi ke tempat yang dikelilingi hutan. Meanie. SEVENTEEN. YAOI. RnR!

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku Jeon Wonwoo, 19 tahun. Sekarang lagi masa liburan musim panas, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh pada liburan kali ini. Rasanya.. sangat aneh dan berbeda.

Liburan ini memang terasa aneh sekali. Apalagi, saat keluargaku tidak biasanya mengajak berlibur di tempat seperti ini. Hutan dimana-mana, hanya ada satu bangunan di tengahnya. Hanya villa kami yang terletak di tengah hutan itu. Jalan raya, perlu 20 menit untuk kesana dengan kendaraan, dan kalian bisa bayangkan kesana tanpa kendaraan.

Aku juga mengajak sahabatku dan namja chinguku, ya.. hanya untuk menemaniku saat keluargaku berkumpul dan mulai membicarakan tentang hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Tidak lupa, kedua sahabatku itu mengajak namjachingu mereka masing-masing.

Kita sampai villa ini kira-kira saat jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00 p.m. Haah, bagaimana melelahkannya hari ini. Aku langsung saja menuju kamar dan tidur bersama 2 sahabatku.

"Wonwoo-ah, apakah disini ada danau?" Tanya Junghan hyung.

"Molla Hyung, aku baru sekali datang ke villa ini." Jawabku cepat. Kulihat Junghan hyung mengangguk mengerti. Kami bersiap untuk tidur dan memperistirahatkan tubuh kami yang sudah seharian melakukan perjalanan dari Seoul ke sini.

Kawasan disini itu gelap pada siang harinya, terutama pada malam hari. Pohon-pohon disini sangat tinggi dan lebat, dan itu menutupi cahaya matahari. Malam hari hanya terdengar suara jangkrik diluar dan angin berhembus cukup kencang. Aku merasa merinding sendiri membayangkannya.

Aku sudah bersiap menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti badanku dari hawa dingin diluar sana.

Kriieet

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menganggu. Entah itu suara apa, tapi itu seperti suara pintu yang terbuka. Lampu sudah mati dari tadi, dan jarak tempat tidurku dan saklar lumayan jauh.

"Siapa disana?" Aku memang tidak percaya dengan hantu atau apapun sejenisnya. Aku mengira itu adalah eomma ku, tapi..

"Grrrhh.." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba badanku terasa kaku dan membeku. Itu bukan suara manusia, melainkan geraman seekor… Serigala.

.

Aku terbangun cukup pagi hari ini. Katanya sih akan banyak jadwal hari ini, seperti memancing, memetik buah dikebun dan lain-lain. Ah iya, tentu saja kebunku itu bukan disini, tapi di daerah… ah! Aku lupa namanya, intinya tempatnya itu jauh dari sini. Mungkin butuh waktu 2 hingga 4 jam untuk mencapai sana.

Aku memilih memancing, dari pada harus naik mobil selama 4 jam. Kau tahu? Itu sangat melelahkan. Dan teman-temanku tentunya ikut denganku, memilih untuk memancing. Hanya ada kami ber 6 disini, di villa ini, dan di tengah hutan ini.

Keluargaku pergi saat hari sudah menjelang malam. Katanya, supaya langsung tidur di rumah pamanku yang berada dekat dengan kebun.

"Wonwoo-ah, kau baik-baik disini ne? Mungkin kita akan pulang siang hari." Pamit Eommaku.

Aku memeluk eommaku, "Ne, eomma.. annyeong~" jawabku. Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan pada eommaku. Rasanya aku tidak rela ditinggal oleh mereka, tapi apa boleh buat? Juga disini masih ada teman-temanku.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang hari ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya hari ini, tapi setiap hari. Aku bingung, kenapa setiap hari anginnya sangat kencang? Untung saja aku bawa banyak baju tebal.

"Uuhh, dinginnya." Gumamku sambil menarik ujung lengan sweaterku dan hanya menunjukkan ujung jariku saja.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Orang itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan tepat terkena tengkuk serta telingaku. Sensasi gelinya sangat menggelitik, dan itu adalah titik sensitifku.

"Kau tidak dingin?" Tanya orang itu. Suara beratnya membuat semburat merah muncul di pipiku yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitku. Ugh! Suaranya yang berat terdengar sedikit… sexy? Aish! Jeon Wonwoo kau memikirkan apa, huh?

"Tentu aku kedinginan. Ah, sudah! Ayo masuk!" Ucapku sambil berbalik dan mendorong tubuh tinggi namja yang memelukku itu.

"Jangan dorong-dorong chagi~" Lagi-lagi suara beratnya bercampur dengan nada manjanya yang memanggilku 'chagi' membuat semburat merah yang tadinya menipis sekarang kembali menebal.

"Grrrrrhh" Suara itu lagi.. Suara geraman yang tadi malam ku dengar di kamar. Aku terdiam untuk mendengarnya kembali. Tidak ada. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus kencang yang ku dengar.

 _Apa aku salah dengar?_ batinku.

"Kau kenapa, heum?" Namja tinggi itu berbalik dan bertanya padaku. Ia menggandeng tanganku, aku merasakan hangat dari tangan besarnya itu.

"A-aniyo.. cepat masuk, Gyu." Aku kembali medorong-dorong tubuh tinggi namja itu. _Mungkin aku salah dengar_ , batinku meyakinkan. Ya, hanya salah dengar.

.

"Malam ini sangat dingin." ucap Junghan hyung sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku setuju dengannya, uuh dinginnya~.

Sekarang kita sedang berada di meja makan, beruntung sebelum pergi eommaku sudah membuatkan kami makanan. Jadi, kami tidak perlu repot untuk memasak.

"Bukan hanya malam ini, hyung. Tapi setiap hari." Celetuk Jihoon. Junghan hyung memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Pamanku pernah menginap di daerah sini. Dan memang disini sangat dingin, siang maupun malam." Jawab Jihoon sambil menyesap teh hangatnya.

Junghan hyung mengangguk-angguk, "Ah, aku jadi menyesal tidak membawa jaket." Gumam Junghan hyung.

"Kau bisa memakai jaketku." Tawar Seungcheol hyung tiba-tiba.

Junghan hyung menoleh, "Gomawo.." Ucap Junghan hyung terlihat sedikit... malu-malu?

Kami melanjutkan makan malam kami dengan khusuk dan keheningan yang menyelimuti kami. Hanya ada dentingan sendok dan garpu yang memenuhi ruang makan malam itu.

.

Sekarang, aku punya tugas untuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor. Dan kejamnya mereka yang santai-santai di depan TV. Dengan berbagai gerutuan yang keluar dari bibirku, aku melanjutkan membersihkan piring-piring kotor ini.

Drap Drap

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan aku tidak menghiraukannya. Lebih tepatnya malas menghiraukannya, karena aku sudah tau itu siapa. Dan benar saja, itu adalah namja yang memiliki tinggi menjulang, Kim Mingyu.

"Chagi.." Panggilnya sambil memelukku dari belakang. Aku berusaha melepas pelukannya itu, karena dengan dia yang memelukku dari belakang tentu akan menghambat pekerjaanku. Dan aku malas berlama-lama disini.

"Lepas, Gyu. Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Chagi'. Ingat, aku lebih tua darimu!" Ingatku masih berusaha untuk melepas pelukannya.

"Arraseo, Wonwoo hyung." Sepertinya aku membuatnya cemberut. Tapi, pelukannya belum juga lepas.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawarnya. Tentu saja aku mau.

"Kalau mau membantu itu kesini, bukannya meluk." Sindirku.

"Kau terlalu enak dipeluk, Hyung." Ucapnya sambil memberikan senyum lebar.

"Kau kira aku guling?" Tanyaku sambil berpura-pura merajuk dan ia hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Kami pun membersihkan piring kotor berdua, dan waktu yang dihabiskan cukup cepat. Mengingat piring kotor yang menumpuk tadi, pasti akan lama jika aku mengerjakannya seorang diri.

.

Malam semakin larut, Junghan hyung dan Jihoon sudah tidur dikamar. Dan juga Soonyoung dan Seungcheol hyung yang baru saja berangkat ke kamar mereka. Hanya sisa aku dan Mingyu yang sedang duduk di sofa depan TV.

Sebenarnya kami tidak menghiraukan acara yang ditayangkan. Kami hanya membuat sedikit keributan agar malam ini tidak terlalu sepi. Tubuhku terbungkus oleh selimut tebal, dan disampingku Mingyu terlihat terlelap di pundakku. Aah, aku kasihan melihatnya. Ia rela berdiam di sini bersamaku hanya untuk menemaniku yang tiba-tiba saja terkena insomnia.

Wajahnya sungguh lucu kalau sedang tidur. Jariku tanpa sadar terangkat untuk mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna coklat itu. Ia menggeliat. Bibirnya ia manyunkan lucu. Alisnya bertaut dan matanya terpejam dengan erat. Entah apa yang sedang diimpikannya, tapi aku terkekeh melihatnya.

Kriieet

Suara itu menghentikan kekehanku. Suara itu terdengar lagi, apakah setiap malam ada suara pintu terbuka?! Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar TV aku sedikit berseru.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

 _Mwo_? Ada yang menjawabnya! Aku mendengar suara berat menjawab seruanku. Bukan seperti suara Junghan hyung, Seungcheol hyung, Jihoon maupun Soonyoung. Lalu siapa? Mingyu? Tidak mungkin, anak itu sedang tidur dengan pulasnya sekarang. Lagipula ia ada disebelahku.

Dengan perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang, dan tidak ada apa-apa disana. Hanya ada jendela yang terbuka.

Tunggu?!

Apa barusan aku menyebutkan jendela terbuka? Tapi siapa yang membukanya? Angin kah?

Karena tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin yang masuk, aku beranjak dari sofa dan segera menutup jendela itu. Tentunya setelah mengubah arah Mingyu tidur yang awalnya miring kekiri jadi miring ke kanan.

Diluar sangat-sangat gelap. Entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak mengenakkan.

Ckleek

Aku mengunci jendela itu agar tidak terbuka lagi. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundakku. Aku berjengit terkejut. Perlahan aku menoleh dan mendapatkan wajah baru bangunnya Mingyu di depanku.

"Kkamjjagiya!" Seru ku tertahan sambil memukul dadanya pelan. Ia masih mengusak-usak matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo tidur~" Rengeknya. Tangan kanannya menarik-narik lenganku. Aku menurutinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Seungcheol hyung dan Soonyoung. Tapi, kenapa dikamar itu tidak ada orang? Ah! Aku baru ingat! Villa ini memiliki banyak kamar, terdiri dari 6 kamar mungkin? Mungkin saja mereka tidur di antara 6 kamar itu

Mingyu menyuruhku untuk merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan dia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku. Ia memelukku erat bagaikan guling dan mulai mengusakkan wajahnya pada rambutku. Di kamar ini, saklar ada di samping ranjang, jadi mudah saja untuk mematikan lampu.

"Good night, Gyu." Ucapku sambil mengecup bibir yang dikerucutkannya. Kukira dia sudah tertidur dari tadi, ternyata dia membalas ucapanku. Walaupun hanya gumaman dan membalas kecupanku itu. Tidak lama, kami pun tertidur.

.

Author POV

.

Pagi sudah tiba, namun pencahayaan di hutan itu sangat minim. Cahaya matahari tidak dapat masuk karena lebatnya pohon-pohon yang ada dihutan itu. Wonwoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya, matanya perlahan terbuka. Ia mengusak-usak matanya dan tersenyum karena keberadaan Mingyu yang disampingnya.

Tangannya mulai diangkatnya dan mengelus wajah tampan Mingyu. Ia mengulangnya beberapa kali hingga tangannya di tahan oleh sang pemilik wajah.

"Aku tau aku tampan, hyung." Ucap Mingyu tapi masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo yang ketahuan langsung saja menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Mingyu.

Ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Heum, terserahmu." Jawab Wonwoo malas. Selalu saja seperti itu, ya.. walaupun itu memang kenyataannya sih.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Mingyu langsung membuka matanya, saat merasakan pergerakan dari Wonwoo.

"Aku mau keluar. Ini sudah pagi dan aku harus membuat sarapan." Ucap Wonwoo dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Malas sendiri dikamar, ia pun memilih mengikuti Wonwoo yang sudah keluar dari tadi.

Dilihatnya diluar masih sepi, jendela belum ada satupun yang dibuka. Teman-temannya ternyata belum bangun. Ia menuju Wonwoo yang berada di dapur, dan duduk di depan hyungnya itu.

"kira-kira Wonwoo hyung masak apa ya?" Gumamnya.

Baru saja ia duduk di salah satu kursi disana, Wonwoo sudah menghentikannya. "Ah, Gyu.. bisakah kau membuka jendela-jendela itu?" Pinta Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masakan didepannya.

Sebenarnya Mingyu malas, tapi untuk hyungnya yang satu ini, apa sih yang tidak? Dengan segera ia melangkah untuk membuka jendela-jendela yang ada di dapur itu, hanya yang ada di dapur.

Ia melihat diluar sangat gelap, "Hyung, kenapa gelap sekali?" Tanya Mingyu yang baru membuka satu jendela. Wonwoo menoleh dan segera menghampiri Mingyu. Dan ternyata benar, diluar gelap.

"Mendung ya? Atau masih jam 4 pagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Gyu. Tapi, ini sudah jam 8 pagi." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu menoleh bingung, sudah jam 8 masih gelap seperti ini? Pikirnya.

Author POV end

Gelap, hanya gelap yang bisa mendeskripsikan kawasan ini sekarang. Diluar, cahaya matahari tidak ada satupun yang masuk untuk menerangi hutan ini. Angin terus berhembus dengan kencangnya, menerbangkan banyak daun-daun yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya.

"Sudah jam 8?" Tanya Mingyu kaget. Aku menoleh, "Hmm, dan sudah hampir setengah 9."

"Tapi, kenapa masih gelap?" gumamnya.

"Mungkin karena mendung." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku saat Mingyu memberikanku tatapan bingungnya. Aku langsung berbalik menuju meja makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Mingyu mengikuti dari belakang dan langsung duduk di depanku, ia menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hyung, hari ini kita jadi memancing?" Tanyanya. Ia terlihat antusias.

"Iya. Kau terlihat senang sekali."

"Aku rindu memancing." Ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Gyu, coba kau panggil yang lain." Pintaku. Mingyu tanpa menjawab langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera ke ruang tengah dan membangunkan yang lainnya.

Belum sampai keluar dapur, di depannya tiba-tiba saja sudah ada Junghan hyung, Seungcheol hyung, Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Mereka terlihat baru bangun, dengan wajah yang berantakan dan pakaian yang kusut.

"Semuanya siap-siap. Sarapan sudah hampir siap!" Seruku dari belakang Mingyu. Yang lain-min Mingyu- segera menuruti dan beranjak dari dapur.

.

"Ah, iya. Wonwoo-ah, katanya keluargamu datang nanti siang ya?" Tanya Soonyoung. Aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Kita lagi menikmati acara TV-tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya mengganti-ganti chanelnya saja.

"Dan sepertinya sekarang mendung. Bagaimana kalau kita memancingnya siang? Atau sore?" Tawarnya. Aku berpikir sejenak, benar juga sekarang sedang mendung, nanti kalau ditengah jalan hujan bisa bahaya.

"Heum, baiklah. Kita akan menunggu keluargaku dulu. Aku juga tidak tahu jalan menuju danau." Jawabku. Yang lain menoleh, "Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Seungcheol hyung. Aku mengangguk. "Aku baru pertama kali kesini, hyung." Ucapku meluruskan. Mereka mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya.

"Yaah, hujan.." Junghan hyung menatap nanar hujan itu.

Drrrt drrrt

Handphone ku bergetar, Mingyu meraih handphoneku yang berada di meja dan membaca pesan yang terkirim itu dengan keras.

"Wonwoo, kami tidak bisa pulang. Disini hujan sangat deras sedari tadi, dan ada berita longsor. Kami akan kembali besok atau lusa. Tidak apa, ne? Dari eomma." Mingyu membacanya keras.

"Hah? Longsor? Berita?" Tanya Soonyoung bingung.

" _Telah terjadi longsor di daerah xxxx. Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa ini, namun bagi para masyarakat diharap jangan melewati kawasan longsor itu."_ Suara noona pembawa berita terdengar jelas di telinga kami.

"Ah, ternyata benar." Gumam Jihoon. Kita semua jadi bingung sendiri, disini kita hanya ber 6. Aku mengambil handphoneku dari tangan Mingyu dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

From : Wonwoo

To : Eomma

Iya eomma, barusan ada beritanya. Tidak apa, tapi usahakan cepat balik, ne?

*send*

.

Sudah sore, dan hujan belum juga reda. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa hujan belum juga reda? Sudah 6 jam kami terkurung dalam Villa luas ini.

"Chagi…" Haah, Mingyu lagi-lagi memanggilku 'chagi'. Berapa kali harus ku bilang aku lebih tua darinya, walaupun hanya satu tahun.

"Gyu, sudah ku_ Mingyu?" Setelah menoleh, ternyata tidak ada siapapun dibelakangku.

"Mingyu? Gyu?" Panggilku. Namun tidak ada sahutan.

"Wonwoo-ah, Mingyu sedang tidur di sofa." Tiba-tiba Junghan hyung memanggilku. Tentu saja aku kaget, tadi jelas-jelas yang aku dengar itu suara Mingyu, dan itu pas dibelakangku. Halusinasi lagi?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Junghan hyung khawatir. Mungkin dia khawatir melihatku memukul kepala sendiri sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Aniyo, hyung." Jawabku. Aku langsung pergi dari sana dan menuju ruang TV, tempat Mingyu tidur.

"Gyu.." Panggilku. Mingyu belum juga bergerak, menggeliat pun tidak. "Gyuu.." panggilku lagi. Kali ini dia menggeliat. Aku mencoba menggoyangkan badannya, dan akhirnya dia terbangun juga.

"Heum?" Tanyanya setengah sadar setengah tidak. Ia memelukku dari samping. Mungkin karena dia belum sadar, kepalanya terjatuh kepangkuanku. Untung saja, dari pada jatuh kelantai?

"Yak, irreona~" Aku berusaha membangunkannya. Dia mendongak, "Heum?" tanyanya dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh.." bukaku. Aku mulai menceritakan dari awal, hingga akhir. Aku tidak tahu Mingyu mendengarnya atau tidak. Kalau dia tidak mendengarnya awas saja!

"Disini tidak ada hewan buaskan?" Tanya Mingyu. Ooh, ternyata dia mendengarkannya. Aku menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Sudah-sudah, mungkin hanya halusinasi. Hyung lagi banyak pikiran." Ucapnya menenangkan. Ia mendekapku, mengusap punggungku sambil membisikan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

"Aku? Banyak pikiran? Emang apa yang aku pikirkan?" Tanyaku padanya. Setauku aku tidak stress memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau terlalu banyak memikirkanku, hyung." Jawabnya percaya diri. _Percaya diri sekali!_ batinku. Lagi keadaan seperti ini masih saja bisa bercanda.

"Aku tidak sedang main-main." Jawabku dingin.

"Aku juga." Jawabnya cepat. Haah, dasar anak ini. Sangat menjengkelkan, dan sayangnya aku cinta padanya.

.

Malam pun datang, hujan sudah lumayan reda. Aku baru pertama kali melihat cahaya bulan, dan bulan itu sangat besar. Bulan itu tentu sangat indah dengan bentuknya yang bulat.

Kami sedang bersantai-santai di luar Villa, bukan kami semua, lebih tepatnya hanya aku, Mingyu, Junghan hyung, dan Jihoon. Seungcheol hyung dan Soonyoung sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa.

"Wonwoo-ah, kau lihat? Disana ada cahaya.. ah tidak! Hanya setitik cahaya." Junghan hyung menunjuk sesuatu dari arah hutan. Cahaya? Dihutan? Hah, mana mungkin. Aku menajamkan penglihatanku, dan benar saja itu ada sebuah cahaya. Tapi, kenapa semakin lama semakin besar?

Mingyu memilih masuk, dan bertepatan dengan itu Seungcheol hyung dan Soonyoung keluar. Mereka memilih bergabung bersama kekasih masing-masing.

"Grrrhhhh.." geraman itu lagi. Tapi, kali ini lumayan besar. Aku mencengkram ujung lengan sweaterku, dan kulihat yang lain sedang duduk seperti biasa. Apakah mereka tidak mendengar geraman itu?

Aku melihat seekor serigala mendekat dari arah hutan itu, ternyata cahaya itu adalah mata serigala itu. Ia mendekat ke arah Junghan hyung, dan dengan cepat aku mendorongnya. Hingga, akhirnya akulah yang berada di depan serigala itu.

Aku melihat taringnya dengan jelas dan tatapan yang menusuk dari serigala itu. Panggilan-panggilan dari Junghan hyung tidak ku hiraukan. Apakah aku akan mati sekarang?

Aku melihat Jihoon berjalan mendekat kearah serigala dan aku berada.

"Grrrrhhhh.." geraman itu ditunjukkan untuk Jihoon. Sepertinya serigala itu tidak suka diganggu. Aku berjalan mundur, hingga punggungku terkena dinding dan aku tidak bisa lari dari sini. Aku beringsut takut, detak jantungku sekarang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Serigala itu semakin dekat dan dekat, bahkan sekarang kakinya hampir menyentuh kakiku. Ku pejamkan mataku erat, takut melihat kejadian berikutnya.

DOR!

Suara tembakkan. Tepat saat kaki beserta kuku panjang serigala itu hampir menyentuh kakiku, suara tembakkan terdengar. Dan itu berasal dari Mingyu. Aku menatapnya takut, dan ia membalas menatapku khawatir.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Mingyu khawatir. Suaraku tercekat, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, dan hanya bisa mengangguk menjawabnya. Ia memelukku erat, menenggelamkanku dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sekarang, jantungku mulai berdetak dengan normalnya.

"Wonwoo-ah, gwenchana? Apa kau terluka?" Junghan hyung menghampiriku dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Aku menggeleng,

"Gwenchana, hyung." Akhirnya suaraku bisa keluar juga.

Aku menatap Mingyu, "Dari mana kau dapat itu?" Tanyaku pada Mingyu. Yap! Sebuah _shotgun_ yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya di kamar. Kemarin saat aku melihat-lihat kamar, aku menemukannya di bawah tempat tidur." Jawabnya. Aku mengangguk paham. Sepertinya ini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja kejadian tadi terjadi. Masih sedikit takut rasanya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Soonyoung sambil menggandeng Jihoon. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya menganggukkan ajakan Soonyoung. Sepertinya diluar ini tidak aman.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar Mingyu dan memintanya untuk memperlihatkan senjata-senjata yang lainnya.

"Aku akan bawa ini." Ucapku sambil mengambil sebuah _handgun_ berwarna hitam dari kotak senjata itu. Aku juga tidak tahu di villa ini terdapat kotak senjata.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya?" Tanya Mingyu memastikan. Aku mengangguk, "Aku lumayan ahli memakai _handgun_." Jawabku sambil melihat-lihat _handgun_ itu. Mingyu tersenyum. "Baiklah, hyung bawa itu."

Aku dan Mingyu keluar dari kamar sambil membawa 2 _shotgun_ untuk Soonyoung dan Seungcheol hyung serta 2 _handgun_ untuk Jihoon dan Junghan hyung. Aku membagikan pisau lipat pada yang lainnya, jaga-jaga kalau saja peluru mereka habis.

"Wonwoo-ah, aku tidak bisa memakai ini." Ucap Junghan hyung. Ia mengembalikan _handgun_ nya padaku.

"Hyung bawa saja. Nanti aku yang akan pakai." Jawabku.

Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan membawa _handgun_ itu dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Tenang, hyung. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku menenangkan Junghan hyung.

Krriiieeett

Suara pintu terbuka, dan disana ada seseorang dengan wajah penuh lebam. Di pipi kirinya terdapat luka bakar, sedangkan tangannya dipenuhi dengan lebam-lebam yang sudah membiru. Tapi, aku seperti mengenal orang itu, tapi siapa?

"T-to..to-tolong.." ia mengeluarkan suara dengan lirih. Seungcheol hyung ingin menyelamatkannya dan membawanya kemari, namun Mingyu mengahalanginya.

"Tunggu." Mingyu terlihat datar dan dingin. Ia mencengkram lengan Seungcheol hyung, sedangkan Seungcheol hyung memberontak ingin Mingyu melepaskan lengannya.

"Lepaskan! Kita harus membantunya! Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu kita." Seungcheol hyung tetap memberontak. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu yang semakin lama semakin kencang.

"DIAM!" Tiba-tiba Mingyu berteriak. Nafasnya tidak teratur, ia seperti menahan amarah. Aku dan yang lainnya terkejut dengan teriakan Mingyu. Samar-samar aku melihat orang yang berjarak beberapa meter dengan kami itu mengangkat ujung bibirnya, seperti.. seringai?

"Kita tidak tahu dia siapa." Matanya menatap orang itu tajam, dan ia melepas cengkramannya pada Seungcheol hyung. Soonyoung menyuruh agar Seungcheol hyung menjauh dari Mingyu. Mingyu sedang berada di puncak emosinya, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya emosi seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada ahjussi datang dari arah pintu, ia berlari menuju kami. Mingyu menodongnya dengan _shotgun_ nya.

"Jangan bergerak." Matanya tidak lepas dari 2 orang itu.

"Aku hanya butuh benda tajam." Ucap ahjussi itu. Mingyu menarik lenganku mendekat dengannya.

"Mana pisaunya?" Dengan segera aku memberinya pisau lipatku. Setelahnya, pisau lipat itu sudah berada pada ahjussi di depan kami.

Ahjussi itu berjalan mendekat dengan orang yang penuh lebam dibelakangnya. Ia menusukkan pisau itu pada kepala orang yang memiliki banyak lebam itu. Aku menutup mataku, berusaha tidak melhat kejadian mengerikan itu.

Tapi ada yang aneh, tidak ada darah yang keluar. Tapi pergerakkan namja yang penuh lebam itu terhenti. Ahjussi itu membawanya ke ruang tamu, dengan pisau yang menancap pada kepala orang tersebut.

"ARRGGHHH!" Tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Orang dengan penuh lebam itu muncul dari sana dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Kemana ahjussi itu? Apakah ia tergigit? Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Pikiranku saat ini kacau, rasa tegang dan takut menyatu dan masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Aku melihat Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Seungcheol hyung hanya terdiam. "Kalian masuk ke kamar dibelakang." Aku menyuruh Junghan hyung dan Jihoon masuk ke dalam kamar yang ada tepat di belakang kami. Aku dan yang lainnya sekarang terpojok, Seungcheol hyung berada paling depan dan itu lumayan dekat dengan orang yang sekarang sedang berjalan kemari.

"Apakah kita tidak punya peluru?" Tanyaku. Mingyu menoleh, lama ia tidak jawab sampai akhirnya,

"Kita hanya punya yang _shotgun_." Jawabnya singkat dan kembali menghadap depan. Kenapa dia dingin begitu? Sangat dingin, berbeda saat ia meminta pisau dariku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah saat orang itu sudah berada di depan Seungcheol hyung, tepat di hadapannya. Tapi, ia malah tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Seungcheol hyung dan terus saja berjalan. Aku berniat masuk kedalam kamar di belakang dan saat aku ingin menutup pintu sekilas aku melihat Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Seungcheol hyung menyeringai sambil menghadapku.

Terlarut dalam seringaian itu, aku melupakan bahwa faktanya pintu belum ditutup dan orang mengerikan itu sudah berada di hadapanku. Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu, tapi terlambat. Orang itu mengambil figura dan menaruhnya di engsel pintu. Tentu saja pintu itu tidak mau tertutup rapat.

Dengan kekuatan penuh aku berusaha mendorong pintu itu agar tertutup dengan rapat. Aku ceroboh, aku tidak memikirkan kalau saja pintu ini tertutup rapat dan figura itu masih mengganjal di engsel pintu, pastinya engsel itu akan terlepas.

Tapi itu semua terlambat, kepalaku sulit mencerna semua kejadian saat ini. Pintu sudah tertutup rapat, namun engselnya lepas dan itu membuat pintu itu terjatuh menghantam tubuhku. Gelap, pening, itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Kegelapan dimana-mana, tidak ada satu pun cahaya yang menerangi. Aku sekarang teringat siapa orang yang penuh dengan lebam itu, dia adalah…

…diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

/eh? Nggak lah ya, masa ngegantung?/

"Haah.. hahh.. haah.." nafasku memburu. Aku mengambil handphone ku dari nakas di sebelah kasurku, sekarang baru jam 4 a.m. Haruskah aku kembali tidur?

Aku merasa ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk tubuhku, dan itu adalah lengan namja tinggi disampingku, Mingyu. Aku menatapnya, aku seperti pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Dipeluk Mingyu, menatap Mingyu tidur, dan mengelus pipi Mingyu. Dan aku tidak salah lagi, aku masih di Villa itu, villa yang berada di tengah hutan itu.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap dikit yeah~

ANNYEONG YEOROBUN!

Ehehehehe :D

Sungra balik nih, balik dari mana ya? Aku pun tak tau. Intinya, Sungra balik bawa FF baru, hehehehe.. Judulnya tuh diatas /nunjuk judul/ dan ini pairnya lain yaa... OTP aku nambah nih ceritanya. OTP baru aku itu ...

.

jeng re jeng (?)

.

MEANIE! Yehett! /kibar bendera/

Aku baru aja jadi MEANIE shipper. MEANIE shipper angkat tangan dungg! /Ngomong pake Toa/

Oke, sudah cukup-cukup. Jadi, Sungra bawa FF yang pairnya itu MEANIE. Bagi yang tidak suka sama MEANIE, silahkan jangan baca FF ini. Sungra gak maksa loh yaa~~

Btw, kalian tau MEANIE kan? Itu loh, dari boygroup yang baru aja rayain 1st Anniv-nya. YUP! SEVENTEEN kawand-kawand :D

MEANIE a.k.a MIWON a.k.a WONGYU a.k.a Wonwoo and Mingyu. ehehehehe:D

Btw, *elah, lu! Btw lagi Btw lagi* Wonwoo lagi sakit ya? HUHUHU my biasT^T Cepet sembuh my emo boy~ Sedih gak bisa liat Wonwoo bareng SVT di Dream Concert T^T Tapi, aniyo mwo mwo(?) Kita sebagai Carat dan Wonwoo stan harus selalu mendukung SVT dan do'akan untuk Wonwoo yang terbaik. FIGHTING!

Sekian cuap-cuap gaje saya, pamit undur diri bhay-bhay Kawand! Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan~ Annyeong! /ketjub ketjub/ /Update FF sebelum puasa/ /takut khilaf/*Eh?

.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~


	2. Announcement

Jadi, ini itu bukan chapter lanjutan ataupun sequel yah gaes! Tapi ini balasan review para readers sekalian ^,^ Maaf sebelumnya kalau mengecewakan yang minta sequel atau apapun :( Ff Nightmare emang cuma sampe situ aja :v

Sebelumnya, sungra mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang nge-review, favorite ataupun follow ff Nightmare ini.. Review kalian semua ngebikin sungra jadi makin semangat ngelanjutin buat ff :')) Berhubung ini udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa*etdah* banget dan banyak banget yang nanya-nanya tentang ni ff yhaaa. Jadi, Sungra berniat mau jawab.

*Cuma niat ni?*Gak lah ya.. hehe :D

Okey mulai aja deh yaa!

 **sijag!**

 **jeonbeaniewoo** : Makasi chingu :*

 **DevilPrince** : Iya cuma mimpi hehe:v Makasi yaa.

 **17MissCarat** : Kan Wonu selalu dilindungin Mingyu jadinya dia ga kenapa kenapa deh, Ya ni Mingyu suka meluk meluk Wonu, manja manja gitu heheh… MEANIE  & MEANIE SHIPPER BERJAYA! Ditunggu yang lain ya chingu :*

 **BYDSSTYN** : Iya cuma mimpi hehe :D

Jadi, si orang yang penuh lebam itu semacam bayangannya Wonu gitu tapi di dalem mimpi. Si Wonu itu ngeliat dirinya sendiri, cuma mukanya itu penuh lebam setengah ancur(?) gitu. Ngerti ga? Dan itu tiba-tiba terjadi gitu aja. Namanya juga mimpi, hal se _absurd_ apapun pasti bisa terjadi. Contohnya ya kek gitu :v Terus bagian si Seungcheol sama Mingyu nyeringai itu semacam pengalihan(?) biar si orang penuh lebam itu nyerang si Wonu. Dan itu juga terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan begitu aja. Maaf ya chingu, gak ada sequel :(

 **tfiiyy** : Baru bangun tidur uda baca ff aja nih :D

 **Arlequeen Kim** : Gak lemot kok chingu, mungkin penuturan bahasa sungra aja yang belibet :( Mian.. Iya si Wonu cuma mimpi, gak nyata kok.. Makasi atas review plotnya /bungkuk 90 derajat/ Semagat 45 chingu! /kibar bendera/

 **wonrepwonuke** : Kek pandangan pertama gitu ya chingu, jantungnya bekerja dengan gak normal wkwkwk XD Iya baru-baru masuk :)) Gemesnya kebangetan, mau kawinin :33 *eh?*Oh iya? mari bertemaaaannn!

 **equuleusblack** : serem yha, kek ngeliat mukanya Wonu yang datar abis :(( apalagi datarnya karena Mingyu :(( /apa ini?!/

Guest : dag dig dug serr~ iya, Wonu gak berdo'a si, jadinya mimpi burukkan? :((

 **Yusi865** : Makasi ya chingu XD Iya, itu cuma mimpi semata :D

 **Hobi hyung** : kenapa apanya? .-. Pas scene ada yang manggil chagi ya? Jadi si Wonu itu kan lagi bergalau ria gara-gara hujan yang gak berenti dari 6 jam yang lalu. Terus, tiba-tiba ada yang manggil dia 'chagi'. Kan, yang biasa manggil dia 'chagi' itu si Mingyu. Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan dia? Terus, pas si Wonu noleh, dibelakangnya itu gak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi, itu semacam bisikan yang suaranya mirip sama si Gyu.

Kalau yang 'aku' itu, sama juga semacam bisikan gitu. Pas itu, si Wonu lagi asik gangguin orang tidur(re: Gyu) *nakal ya? orang tidur digangguin* Terus ada suara kek pintu kebuka gitu. Kan, sebelumnya juga Wonu denger suara pintu kebuka di kamar, cuma pas itu lampu udah mati dan keadaan gelap banget. Jadi, si Wonu ngira itu eommanya yang buka, tapi dia malah denger geraman serigala gitu. Terus, si Wonu itu males buat noleh dia pikir paling cuma pintu kegeser atau gak si Soonyoung atau yang lainnya. Ya udah, dia nanya setengah berseru 'Siapa?' Dan ternyata ada yang jawab. Dari suaranya, itu bukan suara sahabt-sahabatnya. Suaranya itu beraaat banget, kek geraman gitu. Terus dia mikir, 'masa Mingyu? Mingyu aja lagi tidur.'

Jadinya, itu semua kek semacam bisikan gitu. Kalau hubungan sama serigala itu sih ya.. ngepasin aja yah. Kan villanya di tengah hutan :v

Kita sama-sama Meanie shipper! Yeayy!

 **kkeut!**

.

Semuanya udah kejawab ya~ :) Maafin Sungra kalau ada salah kata atau kalimat-kalimat yang tidak mengenakkan di hati :') Maaf juga sama para reader yang mau Sungra buat sequel, tapi Sungra gak buat :( Sungra gatau mau buat sequelnya kaya gimana :( sekali lagi, mianhae:'( Sungra hanya manusia biasa yang bisa membuat kesalahan :')

Oh iya, kalau ada yang penasaran sama nasib si Wonu, dia gak apa-apa kok. Di akhir FF ini kan Wonu bangun di villa yang sama dengan villa yang ada di mimpinya, persis pas scene Mingyu ngajak dia tidur. Terus, selanjutnya kejadian-kejadian mengerikan pun mulai menghampiri *asek* Tapi, di dunia nyata mereka baik-baik aja kok :) *di dunia nyata dalam ff ya :v* Orang tuanya si Wonu juga balik dan gak ada longsor. Dan mereka pulang dengan selamat sentosa damai dan bahagia(?) di hari berikutnya!

Udah deh, gitu aja akhirnya. Sungra mau kabur lagi XD Biasa lanjutin ff yang belum selese :v Kalau masih ada yang bingung, bisa nanya-nanya lagi di kolom review. Sungra bakal jawab! okey? ;D

Sekian dan terima kasih buat semuanya! Tunggu FF Sungra yang selanjutnya yahh! :*


End file.
